How You Keep Her
by ZahlzStar
Summary: I saw a poem of sorts on Tumblr today and I had the idea to write a fic about Karma and Amy. Each Chapter will feature a bit of the poem and I will post the whole thing at the end. Anywho, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is how you lose her.**

**You lose her when you forget to remember the little things that mean the world to her: the sincerity in a stranger's voice during a trip to the grocery, the delight of finding something lost or forgotten like a sticker from when she was five, the selflessness of a child giving his part of a meal to another, the surprise short but honest notes she tucks in her journal and others you could only see if you look closely.**

"Amy, are you listening to me?" I ask in annoyance after I catch Amy once again glancing over my shoulder.

"Hold on a second," Amy responds and walks away without another word.

I turn around in confusion and see Amy walk over towards a little old lady, and when I say little I mean it. This lady would have to be shorter than me; the lady is currently attempting to grab something off of a shelf that is way too high for her. Amy taps on the lady's shoulder and seems to ask her which one she is trying to grab, the lady looks shocked at Amy's sudden appearance but points up and tells Amy what she is after. With a smile Amy locates the item and reaches up, stretching the slightest bit to retrieve it for her. After watching the scene unfold before me I start to walk over towards them,

"Thank you so much dear," the elderly woman looks up at Amy with a smile on her face.

"It's not a problem at all," Amy responses and as the woman walks off Amy returns tome with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Amy asks but I just shake my head.

"Never mind, let's just go get the rest of the stuff we need to buy,"

I'm lying on my back on Amy's bed, looking up at the stars on her ceiling when I hear a muffled cry of excitement.

"Oh my God Karma, look what I found," Amy calls out from inside her walk in closet.

"Amy, come out of the closet, oh wait you already did that on live television," I respond and I see her hand emerge to give me the finger. A moment later she walks out and presents me with her discovery. Amy has the biggest smile on her face but I just look down in confusion at the little notebook baring a tiny donut sticker that she is holding out to me.

"It's cute," I give her an encouraging smile but her forehead creases as she looks at me.

"You really don't remember?" Amy asks in a small voice and I get the feeling that I'm missing something important.

I shake my head at her and she visibly droops, "You gave this to me the day we met. We were in Kindergarten and the teacher gave everyone a sticker, I got a guitar and you got a donut. I was so upset because I wanted the donut so you walked up to me and asked if I wanted to swap, after that we were basically inseparable,"

"Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot," I feel like slapping myself for forgetting and I give Amy an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, we were only like five after all," Amy tries to shrug it off but I can tell she is upset.

"I tell you what, how about we go get some donuts so I can make it up to you?" Amy immediately brightens at the mention of donuts and we are out the door and on the way to get donuts five minutes later.

As we are about to enter the shop we spot two kids standing near the building, one of them seems to have been crying. Amy walks over to them as soon as she see the little girl's tears,

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" The little girl points towards the ground and I spot an ice-cream on the ground. Amy nods in understanding and turns to the little boy this time,

"Did you drop your ice-cream, little dude?"

The boy shakes his head before responding, "My sister dropped hers so I gave her mine,"

"That was very nice of you," Amy says and the little boy shrugs.

"She's my best friend, what else was I gonna do?"

Amy smiles down at the boy before digging through her pockets and pulling out a five dollar bill, "Here, go buy yourself another one, and make sure this little one doesn't drop it again."

The boy breaks out into a grin and wraps his arms around Amy in a hug to say thank you before taking off to buy a new ice-cream. When Amy returns to my side I give her a questioning look.

"That kid gave away his ice-cream without a second thought, I know people our age that aren't that selfless,"

"Yeah, that kid was something," I respond in agreement and we head into the store to buy Amy her donuts.

By the time we get back to her room Amy has polished off most of the donuts and she leaves the last two for me before busying herself with writing a little note on a post-it to stick on her mannequin. I still don't quite understand the significance of her mannequin but she seems happy with it so I'm happy. Amy always seems to be writing little notes around her room, I used to take the time to read them all but lately there have been so many and I just haven't had the time.

One Amy is satisfied with the placement of the Post-it she walks towards me and places a light kiss on my lips. I'm just about to ask what it was for but I look down and see that she has taken the last donut from the bag.

"Hey, that was mine," I protest and she just grins at me.

"I've no idea what you are talking about," Amy replies and shoves the donut in her mouth.

_**Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I've been busy and over the last few days there's been some pretty heavy stuff going on for my bestfriend so I've been trying to support her. Anyway, this story is a bit different from my usual ones. I saw this little poem on Tumblr and I had the idea to write a fic for Karma and Amy, I'm doing little bits of the poem for each chapter and I'll post the full thing at the end. Anywho, enjoy. -Zahli**_


	2. Chapter 2

**You must remember when she forgets.**

**You lose her when you don't notice that she notices everything about you: your use of the proper punctuation that tells her continuation rather than finality, your silence when you're about to ask a question but you think anything you're about to say to her would be silly, your mindless humming when it is too quiet, your handwriting when you sign your name in blank sheets of paper, your muted laughter when you are trying to be polite, and more and more of what you are, which you don't even know about yourself, because she pays attention.**

'_I'll be there...'_

'_You'll be there...?' _ Amy responds to my text almost right away, like she usually does.

'_I'll be there in 10.' _I clarify my response simply because she asked, something else she usually does I suppose.

'_See you soon,' _

I know I told her 10 minutes but I doubt she'll notice if I take a little bit longer, I'm pretty sure she usually doesn't. Perfection takes time after all, it would be a crime to rush.

"Say it," Amy says without looking up from the book she is reading.

"Say what?" I ask, pretending not to know what she is talking about.

"Whatever it is that you have been trying to say for the last 10 minutes," Amy replies but continues to read.

"But it'll make me sound silly," I admit and she puts her book down to look at me.

"Karma, when have I ever cared if you sound silly?" Amy asks and I can't help but acknowledge that she has a point.

I sigh because I know she's right and rather quietly I ask the question that's been on my mind, "You love me right? Like love, love? This whole relationship isn't just some one sided thing you are doing just because you feel bad right?"

"You were right, that is silly. Of course I love you, idiot. How could I not?" Amy's tone is so certain I sink back down in relief.

"Okay good, I was just checking,"

"Is that seriously what you've been worried about?" Amy asks incredulously and I give her a sheepish nod.

"Karms, you are doing it again," Amy's mumbled words pull my eyes from the stars on her ceiling and I look at her.

"I'm not doing anything," I respond and she smiles, her eyes still closed with her arm resting over them.

"You are humming again, you always do that when it's quiet," Amy replies matter-of-factly.

"I don't like quiet," I say quietly, completely juxtaposing myself.

"I know, but sleeping is generally easier when it's quiet, which is something I would quite like to be doing right now,"

"Sorry," I mumble but instead of responding Amy pulls me into her arms and kisses the top of my head.

"Sleep Karma," Amy breathes into my hair and I settle closer to her and close my eyes.

"Practicing for autographs again, Karms?" Amy asks after setting her stuff on the lunch table and taking a seat beside me.

"You know it, can't disappoint my future fans now can I?" I respond with a cheeky smile and lean in to place a kiss on her lips.

A series of whoops and cheers sound from a nearby group of passer bys and Amy laughs before responding, "I think you have quite a few of those already,"

"Must be my amazing personality," I respond in confidence.

"Or your amazing boobs," Amy winks at me, or tries to; she's never quite been able to master the art of seductive eye movements.

I whack her lightly on the arm and return to my scribbling in my notebook while Amy happily munches away at her lunch.

"For the tenth time, I didn't steal your shoes Lauren," Amy sighs in exasperation.

"It had to have been you, who else would steal them?" Lauren's voice is muffled from her location beneath the bed.

"I dunno, I think Bruce could totally rock heels," Amy replies and I fight hard to hide my giggles.

Lauren shoots her a glare and I'm a little bit worried for Amy's safety because Lauren is within reaching distance of the softball bat that Amy keeps under her bed. Lauren huffs after a second and moves her search from under Amy's bed to her closet. There are probably a half a dozen jokes I could make right now but I stay silent, I can't say the same for Amy though.

"Listen Lauren, if this is your way and reaching and saying that you are ready, you can come out of the closet. You are in a safe space and Karma and I will support you in your decision," Amy mocks in a slow tone. Lauren's hand emerges and gives give the finger, this time I can't hold the laughter in and Amy joins me pretty quickly.

"Uh, hey Lauren?" I compose myself enough to call out to her as I look into the bathroom.

"What?!" Lauren asks, her voice clearly displaying her annoyance.

"Are the shoes you are talking about black with tassels?"

"Yes, why?"

"They um, they are sitting in your corner of the bathroom," I point out and Amy looks over in surprise and amusement as Lauren storms over.

"I know this was your doing," Lauren seethes and gives Amy another look before grabbing her 'missing' boots and slamming her door in true Lauren Cooper fashion.

"You did do that didn't you?" I ask as we both look at the now closed door.

"Of course I did," Amy replies with a grin.

"You can't help but stir her up can you?"

"What? She stole my last donut; I had to get her back somehow. You know what they say, revenge is a bitch and so is Lauren." Amy looks pretty proud of herself and I roll my eyes at her before heading back into her room.

"Come on, loser,"

_**Hey guys, this one is a little bit short, and it's been a little while but oh well, it's an update. Not much else to say really. Anywho, enjoy. -Zahli**_


End file.
